


Coronation

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leia passes, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: Leia passes away, leaving Rey and Ben to sort out feelings.





	Coronation

Leia grew gravely ill quickly. 

Rey was asleep when the bond snapped. She felt it jerk her awake. He was there, he did this—the bond connection. The bond had grown stronger since they fought together in the throne room. He could connect it, but she had not figured that out. He squatted next to her cot. He brushed the very tip of his index finger across her bare arm. “She is getting worse, she is trying to call for you. My mother is calling for you.” Rey jerked the blanket off and sprung from the bed. She was wearing a undershirt and panties. She jerks on shorts and runs from the room leaving the door open. He watched her sprint barefoot down the long hall until she turns the corner out of his sight. He closed the bond.

A few days later, Leia had passed quietly, Rey was by her side. Leia had left orders. She wanted a simple ceremony on New Alderaan, small, private. Followed immediately by a coronation ceremony and celebration to inspire “hope.” Always, hope with Leia. 

She had left everything to Rey. She left her their small family home on Kashyyr, Chewie’s home planet. She had left her Padimae’s large mansion on Naboo which overlooked a lake. Last, but not least, the crown at New Alderaan. She was to be their new honorary Queen.

Rey was at the palace on New Alderaan, preparing for the private ceremony for Leia. Ben opened the bond. Rey was dressing, two aids were working on her hair and finishing her make up. She was in a robe sitting in a chair. She looked at him. He was very angry, so was she. It was time they had it out. Then the aids finished, they offered to help her with her gown. She assured them she would manage and ushered them out of the room. He walked behind her to the door. As soon as the door closed he started with fury.

“You said you didn’t want a throne! You didn’t want to rule!” He stood in her way blocking her so she couldn’t get around him.

Placing both hands on his chest she shoved him as hard as she physically could, “We both know this is just a title, just as it was for Leia!” She stepped toe to toe to him again. “YOU! You said you would destroy me! You USED me to gain power of the First Order!”

“I didn’t USE you! I offered it ALL to YOU! EVERYTHING I have!” 

“I don’t want YOUR vision of the future!” She took a breath and tried to calm herself. “I WANT MINE!!”

She turned and stormed over to her gown. “Do you mind?”

“What? Oh—” Catching on, he turned his back to her. As Rey shed her robe and stepped into the gown, Ben continued to talk. “I don’t want to destroy you. I would never hurt you. You know that, you can feel that is true.”

“Can you get this zipper?” Turning around, he finds her standing with her back to him. Her dress is navy blue encrusted with crystals, she looked like the sky just before darkness takes over. He zips the back and she turns. He thinks she is beautiful, as always.

“You look beautiful.” Taking her hand in his, he bends and kisses her lightly on the cheek. “Thank you for being there for my mother.” He was gone.

******

After the small, private ceremony for Leia, Rey was ushered back to her room to change gowns for the coronation ceremony. No sooner than she and the two aids had entered the room, Ben was back. The aids unzipped her dress to help her change. Rey glared at Ben, he huffed and turned. “I feel you keeping something from me. You are guarding conversations with my mother.” 

The aids helped Rey step into a new white gown. She turned and peered at herself in the mirror, she gasped slightly. It looked like she was wearing a wedding gown. It made her heart hurt just a little. He felt the pain and turned quickly. He gasped. The look on his face made her hurt more. Tears were welling up, she asked the aids to give her a moment alone.

“You look-” he began.

“What do you want?” she interrupted, her voice cracked. “What do you need to know?”

Tears of his own welling up, he asked, “Did she hate me? Did she hate the monster I have become?” Rey stepped close to him, then she stepped into him. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and they wrapped their arms around each other. 

“No. She loved you. She loved you with the last breath she took.” He wrapped his arms tighter around her. She shared her memories of the private ceremony with him. After several minutes, she reminded him that she had to go. Before she left, she cupped his face with her hand then let her small hand slide down over his heart and pressed it there briefly. She opened the door and exited. 

******

After the coronation celebration, Rey was exhausted. Finally returned to her room, she couldn’t wait to crawl into bed. Once she crossed the threshold of her room, she let out a deep sigh of relief. Ben felt it and opened the bond. 

“I can’t do this right now. I am far too tired.” Rey said annoyed.  
He was taken back. She had changed dresses for the celebration. She was even more breath taking in this form fitting sleek red silk dress with a slit up the side nearly to her hip. “I feel you hiding something from me.”

“Yes, I am. Go away.” She walks over toward the sofa to sit down. Her back was bare, the dress dipped very low, Ben swallowed hard. She sits down pulling her sore feet up under her. He moves and sits on the floor near her. Taking a deep breath, she begins, “Leia didn’t leave everything to me because I am the daughter she never had, or because I am the last Jedi, or because she thought that I am the only hope for the Resistance.” Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, she dropped the guard around her mind. “It’s you. Leia knew about our bond. She never gave up hope on you.”

“So you, like my mother, buy into the belief that gifted Ben Solo is the hope for the Resistance and will bring an end to the First Order.” He scoffed smugly. 

She was very angry now, angrier than she had ever been. “NO! You STUPID arrogant ASS!” She was on him now, she pinned him quickly between her legs and using the Force to pin his arms as she punched him repeatedly in the ribs with all her might. 

She screamed at him, “I didn’t inherit a crown or houses!” She was crying hard. “I inherited unconditional love for Ben Solo!” Eventually, she climbed off him and sat on the floor next to him crying uncontrollably into her hands.

It was down, the guard came down around her mind. He reached out with his mind and found what he needed. She wanted the vision she seen when they touched hands in the hut. But there was more, dreams of their life together haunted her almost nightly. She had been dreaming of their future together since they had touched. They were together. They lived in the mansion on Naboo. They were married. They had children. They were the family she always wanted. They were very happy. When she wakes she feels hollow and sad. 

It had been an emotional day all on its own. He had not helped the rough situation by interrupting her all day today. He reached over and tugged lightly at her thumb, pulling her hand from her face. She slowly moved her hands and looked at him. “I’m so tired, Ben. I can’t do this anymore tonight.” 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to be alone today. I really needed to be near you. I’m sorry, I pushed you.” He stands. “You’re exhausted. You need rest.” He offers his hand and helps her to her feet. She walks slowly toward the bed but instead of releasing his hand she pulls him with her. She feels his heart began to race as she pulls him toward what he knows is her bed. Once they reach the bed she releases his hand. She turns to face him almost toe to toe. His eyes pupils are large. 

She says to him simply, in a whisper, “I don’t want your throne.” She pauses, building courage. “I want you.” His body is overheating. His breath was hot and ragged. She gently grasps the shoulder straps of her dress and pulls them slowly off her shoulders. The silky red dress falls to the floor pooling around her feet. 

He tries to maintain eye contact. She sees him swallow hard. Finally, he breaks. Taking a long look down her body, taking her in, he breathes out heavy and slow. He studies her intensely, she is only wearing black lace panties.

She tangles her fingers in his hair. She places the other hand on his chest and slowly moves it upward to tangle it in his hair as well. He places his hands on her sides, pulls her against him. Gently, she pulls him down to her, their lips finally meet. She pulls him closers and he wraps his arms tightly around her crushing her against him. The kiss is deep, gentle and full of longing. She moans softly into his mouth and he begins to run his hands over her bare body. She feels him growing stiff against her.

When the kiss breaks, she turns to climb into the bed. Where he stands in his room, the bed is not there. He wants to join her, but he can’t. She knows this. He kneels beside her, “That’s not fighting fair.”

“I can take what I want.” She smiles seductively at him and reaches for his hand. They lace their fingers together. 

“You most certainly can,” he agreed and kissed her hand.

“Changes need to be made, Ben.”

“Yes, your highness.” He stays and watches her drift off to sleep. He kisses her cheek and dissolves the bond.


End file.
